This invention relates to metallized film wound capacitors and, more particularly, to the winding of a plurality of these capacitors with electrostatic shields separating the capacitors.
Among the advantages of making capacitors of metallized dielectric film is that such capacitors lend themselves to mass production techniques and make possible the winding of more than one capacitor on a single core. This permits making more compact capacitors than would be the case if a number of separate capacitors were employed. However, for some applications, it is necessary to prevent interaction between various capacitors in the circuits in which they are employed. This requires some form of electrostatic shielding.